Cinderella Man
by Yumi Yoshikuni
Summary: "Kau adalah takdirku! Aku tidak peduli hal lain selain itu!" Bahkan seorang Raja Egois pun mau berlutut dihadapan seorang pelayan berkacamata itu!


**_Cinderella Man_**

_Tsukishima Kei | Kageyama Tobio _

**_Disclaimer_** : _**Haikyū!**_ (ハイキュー!)**,** _Haruichi Furudate_.

Genre : Friendship, Romance, BL Dan tentukan sendiri genre lainnya :D

**Warning!** OOC, OOT, Typo everywhere, Alur berantakan, EYD kacau..

Mengandung unsur **Shounen Ai** untuk yang tidak menyukai **Shonen Ai**, Yumi saranin ngga usah baca.. :3

* * *

><p>Ruang makan itu tampak begitu besar untuk 3 orang raja dan 2 penasihat mereka masing-masing. Mereka bahkan tidak ada yang berbicara ataupun menatap satu sama lain. Tidak satupun dari mereka ingin menghadiri acara makan malam itu terutama sang raja muda, Kageyama Tobio.<p>

Ia menatap tajam ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dimeja yang panjang itu, Kageyama duduk diantara sang raja besar, Oikawa, dan pangeran kecil, Kenma. Makan malam itu merupakan acara yang selalu dilakukan oleh pendahulu mereka dulu.

"Hmmm.. Tobio-chan, bolehkah Aku bertanya padamu?" Oikawa memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka semua.

"Bukankah Kau sudah bertanya padaku, Oikawa-san?"

"Hahaha.. Kau lucu sekali Tobio-chan." Oikawa meletakkan alat makannya.

Melihat hal itu membuat Kageyama juga meletakkan alat makannya, Ia juga menyeka mulutnya dengan menggunakan sorbet. Walau kedua teman makannya telah berhenti makan, Kenma sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Kageyama dan Oikawa. Ia tetap melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Apa yang ingin Kau tanyakan, Oikawa-san?" Kageyama menatap tajam Oikawa.

Oikawa hanya tersenyum puas. Tampaknya Ia tengah merencanakan sesuatu, bahkan Kageyama juga dapat merasakan niat Oikawa.

"Kau adalah seorang raja, tapi Aku tidak pernah melihatmu dengan seorang gadispun." Oikawa mengaitkan kedua tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Oikawa-san?" Kageyama meremas sorbetnya.

"Maksudku adalah Aku hanya melihatmu dengan si pendek itu dan si kacamata itu. Aku ragu Kau sudah punya calon pendamping."

"Apa?!"

Kageyama memukul mejanya. Ia hampir saja melempar meja itu, namun tangan pria berkacamata dibelakang Kageyama berhasil menghentikannya. Dia adalah Tsukishima, salah satu dari pendamping Kageyama yang menemani Kageyama dalam acara tersebut.

Tsukishima menggelengkan kepalanya seolah melarang Kageyama untuk melakukan hal bodoh seperti melemparkan meja makan itu. Kageyama langsung kembali menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Melihat Kageyama seperti itu membuat Oikawa semakin ingin menggodanya.

"Oh, jadi Kau memang belum memilikinya ya? Jangan-jangan walaupun Kau raja, tidak ada yang tertarik padamu?"

Oikawa bangkit dari kursinya. Ia berjalan mendekati Kageyama. Ia berjalan sambil membelai meja dengan ujung jari tangan kanannya. Ia terus berjalan sampai Ia berdiri tepat disamping Kageyama. Kemudian Oikawa mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Kageyama. Ia mulai membisikan sesuatu.

**BRAAAK! **

Kageyama berdiri tiba-tiba hingga menjatuhkan kursi yang didudukinya. Ia sudah bersiap melancarkan pukulannya ke wajah menyebalkan Oikawa. Namun, tangan Tsukishima lebih cepat daripada Kageyama. Tangan Tsukishima berhasil menyentuh pergelangan tangan Kageyama sebelum kepalan tangan Kageyama mengenai wajah Oikawa.

"Tuan! Anda tidak boleh memukul wajah raja lain." Tsukishima berbicara dengan nada datar.

"Huh? Bajingan seperti Dia tidak pantas dipanggil 'Raja'!"

Kageyama menatap kesal Tsukishima sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya ke wajah Oikawa. Dan bahkan ujung telunjuknya telah mengenai hidung Oikawa.

"Aw.. aw.. aw.. Tobio-chan, kurasa Kau harus menjaga cara bicaramu itu. Kalau tidak nanti para gadis akan menjauhimu loh.. "

"Ka.." Kageyama sudah hampir membentak Oikawa,.tapi Tsukishima telah berdiri didepannya.

"Maaf, Oikawa-san. Saya rasa Anda juga perlu memperhatikan cara bicara Anda."

"Tsu-tsukishima.." wajah Kageyama memerah.

Oikawa dan Tsukishima saling menatap. Kedua mata mereka tidak berkedip sedikitpun. Bahkan Oikawa bisa merasakan sebuah ancaman dibalik kacamata bening Tsukishima.

Oikawa langsung berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari ruang makan itu. Sebelum Ia keluar Ia menatap Kageyama.

"2 minggu lagi datanglah ke pestaku. Ajak juga tuan putrimu, Tobio-chan.. Dan Kau juga Kenma-chan.."

Oikawa berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Dua pengawal Oikawa membungkuk dalam sebelum mereka menyusul tuan mereka. Kedua pengawal itu tampak malu dan sungkan karena perlakuan raja mereka tadi.

Kageyama mengambil jubah rajanya. Ia mulai berjalan menjauh dari meja makan.

"Tsukishima! Hinata! Ayo pulang! Kita harus persiapkan _pesta_ malam ini juga!"

Kageyama melangkahkan kakinya dengan sangat terburu-buru. nampaknya ia sangat tidak senang saat ini. Tsukishima hanya membungkuk seolah ia meng'iya'kan apa yang diminta oleh rajanya, sedangkan Hinata, ia masih berdiri ditempat sambil menatap kearah Kenma.

"Aku harus kembali.." Hinata membungkuk ke arah Kenma.

"Hmmm.."

Kenma menganggukkan kepalanya dengan wajah sedikit memerah. Ia bahkan tidak menatap Hinata sedikitpun. Hinata hanya menunduk, ia takut Knma akan membencinya karena hal ini.

"HINATA! Mau sampai kapan kau membuatku menunggu?!" Kageyama membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Su-sumimasen!"

Hinata langsung berlari kearah Kageyama. Ia dan Tsukishima berjalan tepat dibelakang Kageyama. tidak ada satupun dari kedua pelayan itu yang menanyakan apapun pada raja mereka.

"_Aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Oikawa-san!"_

Kageyama terus menggumankan hal itu sepanjang waktu, tentu saja hal itu membuat Tsukishima resah tak tertahankan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TbC<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hmmm...<p>

baru dikit yah.. :(

Go-gomenasai! *Membungkuk dalam*


End file.
